Something Anew
by JustCallMeQ
Summary: She tried to start new but you just can't run from fate. Trouble had a way of finding her and she didn't expect to end up turning to those she hates for the help she needs. Follow her journey through love, loss, unexpected changes, and new experiences. Rating M just to be on the safe side for language.
1. Chapter 1

Something Anew

**I don't own anything affiliated to The Vampire Diaries just the plot and my OC's. **

The sun peaked slowly through the blinds ensconcing the room with light. She slowly began to come to from her deep sleep. Pushing the covers back she slid her legs to the edge of the bed. Gripping the nightstand for leverage she rose. Walking over to the window she opened the blinds fully looking out into the wilderness. The sight before her was magnificent. It had rained the night before and the ground was still wet with precipitation. She loved the way the outdoors looked after a long night or day of rainfall. She could still see drops on leaves hanging from trees nearby. Feeling arms wrap around her from behind she smiled. Placing her hands on top of his she just stood there taking in the sight before her.

It had been five years since everything had taken place in Mystic Falls. She had gone off to college in another state and had put everything behind her. She hated to do that but it was something that had to be done. She had to put herself first for once and it was one of the best things she could have ever done. She kept in contact with some of her friends from there but others she lost contact with due to things that either happened to them in particular or they just grew apart.

"Good morning babe, how are you feeling this morning?" The love of her life asked her. He kissed her neck while rubbing her swollen belly. That's right she was with child. Though she was young and it happened unexpectedly she couldn't be happier. "I feel great and good morning to you too. How did you sleep?" She turned around in his arms to face him directly. Placing a quick kiss to his lips she just stared into his eyes. He didn't have your usual colored eyes, for his were of two different colors. One iris was blue and the other was green. That's what drew her to him upon sight three years ago.

She had been on her way to a class when he accidentally knocked her over not paying attention to where he was going. After picking herself up off the ground he helped pick up her bag and books. One look into his eyes and she knew she wanted to look into them for as long as she possibly could. He looked into her wintergreen eyes and they were a match in heaven.

"As long as I'm sleeping next to you I'm fine." He responded with nothing but love reflecting in his eyes. His hands dropped to her slightly protruding baby bump. He rubbed it lovingly. They hadn't planned on starting a family and definitely not this young but some things were out of their control. Being that he didn't come from the best upbringing he wanted to give his child something that he and Bonnie were both deprived of. She smiled loving the way he rubbed her stomach talking to their child.

After getting dressed Bonnie headed out to the woods to practice magic. She had the day off from her day job and whenever she had free time she practiced her craft trying to get better and stronger each day. She didn't want to overdo it, because she didn't want to overexert herself as well as her child. She started with a slight change in the weather making it go from sunny to overcast and cloudy. She had tried her hardest to try and refrain from dark magic it took her a few years but she had been able to find herself again with the help of Josh. She felt a slight change in the air. Before she knew it Josh was running towards her shielding her. Panicking she held on tight to one of his arms while placing the other arm on her stomach.

Behind a few trees appeared men with guns and machetes. Josh tried to hold back but he couldn't he was put in a position where he had to protect his family. When he turned to face her she saw that his eyes were now yellow. "Go Bonnie run. You have to protect yourself and the baby." She looked at him with nothing but determination in her eyes. "I'm not leaving you." She yelled. Waving her arm to the right she flung the men in the air buying them some time. They took off running back to their house and jumped in their car. They knew the day would come sooner or later that they would be looking for them so they had planned ahead. She knew she had one place she could go but that was the last place she wanted to be. After driving for a few hours they approached the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign.

_This is just an idea I've been playing with and I don't know if I'm going to make it into a full story or a short story. Let me know your thoughts and if I should continue on with it or not. Thanks for reading. _


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back**

**_I don't own anything affiliated to The Vampire Diaries just the plot and my OC's. _**

This was the last place she expected to be seeing as how when she graduated and received her scholarship she went running for the hills. Anywhere but Mystic Falls was where she wanted to be. Coming back here she felt a sense of dread fill her. Nothing but bad memories started to surface; the loss of her Grams, the turning of her mother, being used and ignored by her friends. The only good thing that came out of everything is that her relationship with her dad had changed. Becoming more of what she had longed for. Once she went off to college they would talk more frequently he would even fly up to visit her every other month just to check on his only child. He had been too close to losing her when she dabbled into dark magic and he promised her and himself that he would fix what was broken between them. The only thing he didn't know about was her pregnancy. He had gotten really busy with work and was unable to visit for about 6 months and that was during the time she conceived.

Pulling up in front of her childhood home she was hoping her dad wasn't home so she could get settled without having to explain her sudden appearance. Getting out the car her and Josh grabbed their bags and headed up the porch to the door. Grabbing the spare key and unlocking the door they entered. Nothing had changed it was as if she never left. They headed upstairs to her room and it was like she was 17 all over again. Placing their bags by the door they both took a seat on her bed. She was tired from being on an adrenaline high from being chased. She scooted back on the bed and sleep soon came over her. Josh having never been to her childhood home or town was curious to know about this part of Bonnie. He walked around her room exploring he saw on her mirror the pictures of herself, and two other girls. He had heard her speak of them but never really in depth. He knew they were her childhood best friends but they had grown apart over time. She was beautiful then and she still was now. He walked downstairs to the kitchen to find a quick bite but found it was literally empty. Not wanting to grocery shop he decided to go for a drive and find a restaurant to grab a bite from. After driving around for about 10 minutes he came across the Mystic Grill. Parking the car he got out and headed inside. Quickly grabbing a booth he sat down and perused the menu.

It was no surprise he was here and at 11:30 in the morning at that. Now on his second bottle of bourbon he just couldn't understand why he was destined to be unloved. Yes it had been five years since that night his and everyone else's life changed but he just couldn't seem to let some things go. He had let Elena go since she had chosen Stefan over him but that still didn't mean it hurt any less. Besides he spent the majority of his undead life in love with her ancestor Katherine so it took a while for him to get over someone. When he loved he loved hard and yet he couldn't quite find a woman who could handle him and everything he was offering. Sulking in his own misery he perked up when a scent he wasn't familiar with infiltrated his nostrils.

Looking around he saw nothing but common faces until he came across one he wasn't familiar with. Being the dick he was he had to go and question this individual who was evidently lost. Josh had just finished putting in his order to the waitress when he smelt a vampire approaching. He knew the vampire knew what he was as he did him. Looking up into the face of the intruder he waited until he spoke first. "I take it you're not from around here." Josh tried not to stare at him but he could tell this guy was full of himself. "You guessed right, I'm visiting." Josh was hoping he would get to the point of this conversation already because he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's bullshit. "Hmm, is it anyone I know?" He asked taking a seat across from Josh. Josh just gave him a look. He could tell this prick thought he ran the town. "I'm not sure, but I didn't ask for company so if you don't mind I'd like to eat my food alone." The waitress walked up placing the food on the table. "Can I get this to go instead?" The waitress grabbed the plates and headed off to bag them up. "I didn't mean to scare you off." He stated while looking him square in the eyes. "You didn't scare me off I have other business to attend to and don't have time to make any friends, especially not your kind **vampire**." He just smirked at the man. "Feelings mutual **dog**, you watch yourself I don't want to have to put you down." Josh having had enough was happy to see the waitress reappear with the bags in hand. Handing her a twenty dollar bill he paid for his food and turned back to the gentleman still seated. He just smiled at the man he knew he would see him again and he hoped it was during a full moon.

Turning to make an exit out of the grill and away from the uninvited guest his cell rung. "Hey babe." He answered a permanent smile taking over his face. "Where are you, I woke up to an empty house." "I'm fine I just came to the Mystic Grille to grab us something to eat your dad has nothing there. I'm leaving right now." He started walking to the exit. "Ok see you in a few." He hung up the phone all smart comments he was going to make forgotten. Before he could make it to the car he was stopped. "I didn't catch you name, Damon Salvatore." He extended his hand. Josh stared at it as if it was infected with a disease of some sort. "I didn't through it." Josh hopped in his car and drove off. He hadn't been in town a full 24 hours yet and he already felt as if he would be running into that guy again and it would be nothing but trouble.

Damon watched after the car there was something off about his scent he smelt something familiar but couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. He knew this wasn't the last time he'd see that guy. He couldn't help but be curious as to what friend he was visiting. He'd find out soon enough this was a small town after all.

_I know my intro left much to be desired so I decided to post a chapter to give a lil insight into the story, but not much. It's going to be a slow build but hopefully not to slow. I'm slowly bringing known characters back on the scene without it being a full blown ambush. Tell me your thoughts and I don't have a beta but I am looking for one. Thanks for reading._


End file.
